User talk:Mariosonicmania1
Stop Im only writing the truth cat woman is really named selina kyle and batman is a vigilante and mk 9 does say shang tsung has met the joker they are not speculattions MKDU Do you like mortal kombat vs dc? Chat Room You kan kome back now. Tremorfan94 06:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ban RE:Chat Chat Umm.. why? Ermacpunk15 8-13-11 10:05 (UTC) I unbanned you. I think your chat ban has been long enough. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| ' Remember The Golden Rule']] 01:29, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The Chat won't happen for me. Concerning MvC3, I think with UMvC3, they were trying to make up a problem they had done eariler, with trying to battle game's ecomonies. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I was talking about the whole UMvC3 thing in Chat. Plus, I like I already said, the Chat won't happen back up. Just thought I'd tell what I thought about the subject at hand. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You were banned for insulting me. You acted like a dick and caused too much trouble yesterday. Your opinion had nothing to do with it. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I did not ban you for having a opinion. Now stop acting like a child. You did not need to insult me. And that's why you were banned. You caused too much trouble yesterday and showed your ass. I was not gonna have it today. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:26, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't going to tell Bya anything. I said you should tell him. Listen for once in your life. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No. Marvel Wiki had nothing to do with this problem and they don't need to get involved. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:30, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Did you not hear me? I said no. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:31, August 16, 2011 (UTC) We are gonna settle this here and now. Not at Marvel Chat. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) That has nothing to do with it. Now stop. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 18:33, August 16, 2011 (UTC) You kan kome back now. Ermacpunk15 8-16-11 1:34 (UTC) Ban Tremor banned you because he told you multiple times to stop, but you kept going. Ermacpunk15 8-19-11 4:06 (UTC) You kan kome back real quick to explain yourself. Ermacpunk15 8-19-11 4:11 (UTC) Sorry about that, you kan finish. Ermacpunk15 8-19-11 4:22 (UTC) You kan kome back. Don't act like that agin. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 4:01 (UTC) No. Sign your posts btw. Ermacpunk15 8-24-11 4:04 (UTC) Congratulations, you're unblocked. T-T Ermacpunk15 10-2-11 10:09 (UTC) You deserved that ban. Everybody agrees. So, stop acting like what you did was right. Ermacpunk15 10-9-11 10:06 (UTC) Everyone? Speak for yourself. Ridley Prime 03:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) wow i thought u learned spam=ban your a bigger dumbass then everyone saysPrince Sub-Scorpion 02:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) you can come to chat but you keep your smart words and your gonePrince ' Retreat! ' 01:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC)